So You're a Dragon?
by KidHeart4
Summary: Lis and the Mighty Ducks are put to quite the test as Lis's past is uncovered through events that could either tear them apart or bring them all the closer together.


So You're a Dragon?

By: KidHeart4

Duke:

"Heart!" I cried out as I shot up in bed in the late hour of the night.

My heart pounded in my chest as I looked to find her missing. Panic overtook me as I jumped from the bed and rushed out the door. I tried to regain my composure as I looked through the halls for her. Suddenly voices trickled into earshot as I got close to the galley. My heartbeat settled when I found her sitting with Nosedive, laughing as he told her about a prank he had tried to pull on their brother earlier that day.

I then leaned against the doorway of the galley, trying to just watch her for a moment and calm down now that I knew she was safe. Yet the horrors from my dream kept me from relaxing. It had been years since I had had a nightmare at all, let alone one so cruel.

As I watched her she had her back towards me, which made my heart jump from fear again. I recalled the images that had just run through my mind. In my nightmare someone had grabbed her as her wings were drawn out. Then somehow she was unable to move as a gnarled hand grabbed at them, twisting and pulling on them as they began to tear. I found myself in the dream unable to get to her as they ripped her wings from her back, and a cruel laughter filled my ears. Then she collapsed to the ground before me, still and quiet.

While I leaned against the wall I watched as Heart turned around in her seat, as though sensing I was nearby.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Nosedive commented.

I shook my head, trying to shake my fears away.

"Duke, what's wrong?" Heart wasn't convinced.

I walked up to her and hugged her for a moment. When I pulled away I kept a hand on her back, as though trying to make sure there weren't tears in her shoulder blades.

"It was just a nightmare angel," I assured her.

I wanted to hold her still, but felt the eyes of her twin looking at us confused. Instead I stepped back. Yet I felt as though I couldn't go back to sleep either. So I took a seat beside Heart and listened to her and Nosedive.

"What are ya doin' up so late anyway?" I asked them curiously.

Nosedive then shared the prank he had tried to pull on Wildwing earlier that evening, and how he had run behind Heart for safety from their brother. I shook my head listening to them, smiling a little. Yet I could tell that I wasn't convincing Heart.

"What happened in that dream?" She asked me.

I didn't want to tell her. I wanted to forget about the images I had seen. All of it had seemed to shake my very core.

"I'm okay," I tried to assure her again.

Nosedive then yawned a bit as he looked at the clock, "When did it become 3 in the morning? We have practice in a few hours and I'm going to be a zombie for it."

"I don't know how much better I'll be," I admitted.

Heart now yawned sleepily as well. I stood up and offered a hand to her.

Then as we walked down the hall I couldn't help but fall in step behind her. Watching her back the entire time. She looked over her shoulder and paused in her steps.

"Duke?"

I wanted to forget. I wanted to be strong enough to protect her. That I could keep anyone from stealing her from me. And yet my fears were causing me to crumble inside as I looked at her. All I could do was walk up to her and pull her into my arms. Yet even then I didn't feel strong enough for some reason.

"Duke?" Her voice grew frightened.

"I can't lose ya...I can't..." was all I could say to her.

"Duke, with all the fights we've gone through, how could you lose me now?"

I chuckled a little as I heard her words. My grip grew tighter around her. Then I finally pulled back to smile at her, brushing her hair gently out of her eyes. Seeing her standing before me reminded me of our adventures thus far. We weren't starting out anymore. We had faced monsters, the Saurians, some her past and my own. Here we were now. At last I let my nightmare slip away as I said to her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

At practice I actually did better than I thought I would despite losing sleep. Seeing her watch from the side gave me a boost it seemed. Nosedive found some extra energy as well.

"I think we're about ready for the game in tomorrow," Wildwing said, "maybe another practice in between just to tighten things a little more."

Just as we finished changing in the locker room we heard Drake One's alarm rip through the room. In no time at all we were in the Migrator heading into town. There we found the problem and the source. An apartment building was on fire, caused by blasts from Saurian weapons.

"Were you just bored?!" Wildwing demanded as we hurried out to defend the people running from their burning home.

A small army of drones marched through the streets, blasting at the apartments as humans scrambled to get to safety. We heard sirens drawing near as firetrucks tried to get to the area.

"What was even your plan?"

Siege looked to Wraith, nodded, and then continued firing. What were they up to? Even as far as their plans went this was odd for them. Were they after something? Or just stirring up trouble for the sake of it?

Just then a scream was heard from high up in one of the buildings. A small child was crying for their mother. The mother, carrying two other children ran up to us in horror, "I thought he was right behind me! Please save my little boy!"

Fire rose with every moment and we heard a cracking in the material of the building. We had to think fast. Grin, Wildwing, and I hurried over to the building to be met with billowing smoke.

"We can't wait!" I yelled.

I then noticed Heart looking up, her eyes focused on the window. She let out a deep breath as her hands balled into fists while bracing herself.

"Heart? Ya alright?" I called to her, but she didn't answer me.

Just then her wings emerged, ripping through her back. Without a second thought she took flight. This was the first time she had ever used her magic knowingly in battle, controlling it. We watched hoping against the odds that she could reach him as the building began to cave in on it's self. We heard the little boy cry louder as the building began to shift under his feet. Heart darted through the smoke and flames, reaching her arms out to the child. Smoke grew thick around them and the building toppled down.

"No!" The mother cried out as Wildwing tried to hold her back, "Sammy!"

"Come on Heart..." I breathed as I continued to hold off the Saurian thugs from causing more damage.

Yet they too seemed to be starring, almost in shock. I then realized they had never seen her with her wings before.

Then I noticed as something began to show amidst the dark smoke and wicked flames. Though a bit torched, a pair of wings blew the smoke away from them as Heart began to descend towards us carrying the little boy safely in her arms. She was shielding his head from the smoke with the crystal shield she had made before. Finally she reached us on the ground, coughing harshly as she knelt tiredly on the sidewalk near us. Wildwing and the mother hurried over.

"Sammy! God bless you!" The mother wept as Heart held out her son with a smile on her smoke covered face.

"He's safe," she assured as the mother took her son into her arms, trembling as she did.

"Thank you!" The mother said before hurrying over to her other two children waiting with Nosedive.

"What an interesting development?" I heard Wraith say bewildered.

By now Tanya and Mallory had made short work of the hunter drones and Wraith and the other two were falling back. I turned and smiled at Heart as she smiled at me, though still coughing a bit.

"You're learning to control your magic," Grin noted proudly.

"I just reacted," Heart said.

"Well I'm proud of you little sister," Wildwing said as he offered her a hand up.

In my distraction I didn't notice as Wraith began to move. In that moment of pride I forgot where I was. In the commotion I had turned to make sure Heart wasn't hurt when he ordered Siege to fire his blaster.

"Duke!" Heart cried out as I turned just in time to avoid the hit, but not in time to notice as Wraith teleported behind Heart and grabbed her.

"It seems you've awakened," Wraith mocked as he held Heart by her outstreched wing.

"Let her go Wraith!" Wildwing ordered.

"I'm afraid I need her for studying," he apologized in a fake tone, "Besides a dragon doesn't belong with ducks."

He gripped her wing tighter, and I felt my fears rushing back. Energy began to spark around Heart defensively, until Wraith pulled at her more.

"It would be a shame to tear such beautiful wings off of you," he told her, causing the electricity around her to come to a stop, "It would be like ripping them off of a tiny butterfly."

"Don't!" I pleaded, "Wraith let her go!"

Heart looked to me. She had never shown fear in front of them like this since starting out. Even at our most dire moments she hadn't. Yet this was different. I could see pain in her eyes as he twisted her wing.

"Duke! Guys!"

Yet if we moved he pulled further.

"What do you want Wraith?" Wildwing demanded, keeping a distance so Wraith would ease his grip on her.

"I think I have what we need," he taunted with a wicked chuckle.

With that he nodded to his comrades as they teleported away. Heart tried to let out a quick shock of energy to get him to release her, yet his claws dug into her wing, ceasing her defensive attack.

"Duke!" She called to me, but I was helpless to do anything, paralyzed by my nightmare as his grip grew like a vice on her.

Wraith snickered as he teleported away with her.

"Heart!"

"Sis!" Nosedive yelled out, panicked.

"Can we go one adventure lately without losing her?!" Nosedive demanded.

I looked to our leader fearfully. I could see the worry in his eyes through his mask. We all remembered how Heart had feared that our enemies would learn of her magic and try to harness it. They had already tried to use her as a battery, but now they knew more.

"Why didn't I stay close to her?" I asked angrily.

"Guys, getting angry won't help," Tanya tried to remind us, "We can track her before they take her comm!"

I nodded as I hurried to the Migrator. By now the firemen had arrived and were tending to the victims and their homes. So we were able to hurry without worrying about leaving trouble behind.

Heart:

Wraith held my wing tight still. I felt my back aching, preventing me from moving as long as he kept his grip on it.

"I've brought a new friend Lord Dragonus," he offered with a snicker as Dragonus entered the room.

I tried again in vain to get free, "I'm no friend of yours!"

"Perhaps not, but you are still going to be of use to me," the Saurian Overlord snickered as he held me up by my shirt collar.

I glared at him, hating this. Hating that once again someone was trying to use me. That once more I was seen as an object or weapon. I wasn't a person or warrior. I was a well sought out enchanted sword. That yet again I was taken from those who didn't covet me like an artifact.

"It seems the information I gained about you was quite helpful after all," he continued.

"Information? From who?" I demanded.

He chuckled in a low cruel voice, "An old friend of yours. He's been looking for you for quite some time now."

Fear washed over me, my eyes widened, "Shadow?! How?!"

"That isn't important. All you need concern yourself with is becoming my new weapon."

"No I won't!" I yelled, forcing my fear down.

Dragonus laughed wickedly as he strolled over to an all too familiar device, "You won't have a choice in the matter! This will not only enhance the magic you have in your body, but will reshape your mind with it. I'm not letting you slip away this time!"

He then began his countdown to signal Wraith to move out of the way. I struggled to break free, but the Saurian warlock twisted my wing again. Rendering me helpless as pain shot through my shoulders and back. I was then forced to crumble to the floor as the ray was fired and Wraith released me just in time.

An unwilling scream tore from my throat as my body grew scorching hot, reacting to the magic surging through it. My bones began to crack and shift with my flesh. My muscles and limbs becoming more in shape of a dragon mixed with a human, bulking up in places. Burning scales covered my once pale skin. My teeth grew sharp in my shifting jaw. Horns emerged from my forehead, twisting and spiraling. Claws grew from my nails, but not like they had before. This transformation was rapid, unnatural, and more overwhelming. The magic I was growing used to began to change, becoming raw, wild, and overcharged. In the nearby monitor I cold see my reflection as the pupils in my eyes became slitted and then my eyes grew darkened like deep blue gems. My wings grew wider, overlapping with my arms as they then melded into them, becoming more like those of a bat. A twisted spiked tail lashed out, stretching from the base of my spine.

"I'm not a weapon! This isn't me!" I tried to scream as my voice grew distorted, coming in and out as a more harsher growl replaced it, "I belong with Duke and the Mighty Ducks! I don't want this!"

Then the rampant magic began to warp even my thoughts as emotions of fear and anger clouded my mind. Growing intense and stripping away my sense of self. I could feel a burning in my stomach as I growled, energy sparking with my breath. Who I was began to erode away. All I felt was fear as I knealt down before who I now thought was my master as a young, twisted, dragon.

"Much better!" Dragonus laughed, "When our adversaries come you will be there to greet them. This time we will win with you as our new allie. After we conquer this world I will gladly keep you, and if you disobey I will turn you over to Shadow!"

I felt myself trembling at the mention of that being's name. Yet I was helpless to move as a chained collar was then latched around my neck.

"You're too dangerous to be given freedom like your comrades for now. But don't worry, I'll let you loose very soon," he assured with a growling laugh.

Duke:

"Did they want us to find them?" Mallory asked when Heart's signal never went out.

We were on the very outskirts of the city heading towards the mountains.

"They must be using her as bait," Wildwing growled as we approached the building ahead, now shaped to look like a lookout tower.

"So what do we do?," Nosedive asked worriedly.

"But then we also risk falling into a trap if we rush in after her," Tanya pointed out.

"Trap or not we need to get her out of there, we can't risk her safety," Wildwing said.

"I'm sensing a twisted aura from within this place," Grin told us.

"The Saurians?" Mallory asked.

Grin shook his head, "This is much different from their evil aura. This one is raw and confused."

"I'm not waitin' anymore!" I snapped as I got up to head out of the Migrator.

"Duke we need a plan!" Mallory tried to tell me.

"The longer she stays in there the longer they can torture her!" I argued.

"Duke we're all worried about Heart, but if we rush in we might not be able to save her," Tanya told me.

"Then what do we do? They're expecting us either way, they knew we would rush over to get her back," Nosedive said agitated.

"We need to cause a distraction for a smaller group to get in and get Heart out," Wildwing suggested.

"So we draw them out so the smaller team can sneak in then?" Mallory asked.

"Who will be on which team?" Tanya asked.

"I'm goin' in," I said, refusing to be told otherwise.

"I figured," Wildwing tried to say with a smile, but worry made it harder, "I think Tanya and Dive should go with you. Mallory, Grin, and I will be the distraction so you three can get in and get her. Tanya would be good support if there's tech. involved, and Nosedive can be your muscle back up."

"Alright," I agreed.

We then began to head out when Wildwing placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked to our leader, impatiently waiting for him to say what was on his mind, "Duke, make sure everyone gets out safely, including you. Get my little sister out of that creep's claws."

I nodded as he went out with Mallory and Grin. Meanwhile the three of us waited for our signal to move in.

"Dragonus!" Wildwing called out to the raptor, knowing they knew we were here, "Let our teammate go!"

Like clockwork Dragonus's three henchmen appeared before us.

"So you've come flocking to us for your dear friend, isn't that sentimental?" Wraith mocked.

"Where is she?" Mallory demanded as she aimed her blaster at Siege ready to fire.

"You'll see soon enough!" Siege laughed.

"What did you do to her?" Wildwing demanded, losing his temper.

"You'll see!" Chameleon mocked.

With that they opened fire. Our teammates retaliated with their own blasters. Wildwing charged forward with his ice shield to try and get to Wraith. In the commotion Grin nodded towards the Migrator.

"Now's our chance!" Nosedive said in a hushed tone as we started to creep towards the entrance.

Yet as we nearly reached the doors it then opened.

"What in the-?!" Nosedive exclaimed.

We expected to see Hunter Drones there to greet us. Or perhaps even Dragonus. We never guessed what we would find waiting behind those doors. A dragonlike being clutching the hallway's ceiling like a bat with their warped wings wrapped around them like a shield loomed overhead. A chain stretched out from inside the wings and ran along the hall to where Dragonus stood laughing.

"We've been expecting you," he told us as he drew closer.

He then tugged on the chain in his claws as though waking the creature before us. It's wings began to shift as a tail lashed out around it. It then dropped from the ceiling and turned to land on it's claws. Then it stood, glaring at us as it revealed it's form entirely. Then I noticed the scraps of what was her bodysuit that resembled Heart's torn battlegear, stretched as it clung to her.

"Heart?"

"Ah, you still recognize her. What a pitty, she doesn't seem to know you!" He laughed.

"What did you do her to her?!" Nosedive demanded.

"I merely enhanced the magic in her, and I gave her a position among her own kind," he told us still holding the chain tight in his claws.

"The DNA Accelerator," Tanya realized shakily.

"And with her at my side you won't be able to win will you? I finally see now why you kept such a seemingly normal girl with you for all this time. Her magic was giving you a boost wasn't it? Why else keep a human with you? But now she belongs to me, and you wouldn't dare harm your precious former teammate now would you?" He taunted.

"She's not a weapon!" Nosedive yelled, losing his temper, "And we didn't even know Heart had magic before!"

"Why should we believe that? You would just take a stray human off the streets if she wasn't useful to you? I've seen what power she has!"

"She isn't a battery either!" Tanya shouted.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter what she was to you ducks is it? Because now your own comrad will be your undoing," he said with a twisted smile as he released the chain in his claws, "Go my pet, and do not fail me! Bear in mind that Shadow waits for you to be handed to him, and I am quite inclined to hand you over should you disobey!"

I watched as fear flashed in her gem like eyes at the mention of Shadow.

Dragonus smirked as he looked over at me, "Why don't you start by getting that drake out of the way?"

I looked to Tanya and Nosedive quickly, whispering, "Get to that device, find a way to change her back. I'll keep them distracted."

"Duke she'll tear you to pieces like that!" Nosedive argued.

"I can try and reach her, but you two have to do this!" I pushed as I noticed Heart creeping closer, getting her bearings as the chain fell to the floor.

"Heart!" I then called to her, unsure if she could really hear me or not, "Heart, it's me! I know you're in there sweetheart!"

"Rip him apart!" Dragonus ordered, "Or I'll summon Shadow right now and send you to him!"

Again terror washed over her as she lunged at me in a panic. I jumped out of the way, sidestepping away from her as she turned quickly, glaring at me.

"I'm tired of being hunted!" She growled, her voice distorted and intense as she tried to speak, "I'm tired of my kind being attacked!"

"Heart, what are ya talkin' about?" I asked surprised.

The others were holding off Dragonus's henchmen, but it seemed we were all trying to figure out how to reach our friend and teammate as she lunged at me. I looked to my leader who watched in shock as he fought off Siege. Mallory was tangled in a fight with the Chameleon. And Grin was locked in a battle against Wraith. Nosedive and Tanya had managed to use my deversion to slip by Dragonus and down the other hallway. I hoped they could find the accelerator and change her back. None the less I tried to connect with her anyway I could.

"Heart!" I called to her again as she tried to grab me, only for me to catch her hands and hold them in my own grip, "Heart stop! It's us! It's me! We've done this dance before! Ya can't tell me it was that easy ta brainwash ya after all this time?!"

"This isn't a mere mind control you desperate boy," Wraith snickered from the sidelines.

"The Accelerator not only warped her body, but her own sense of self. The girl you knew is gone and replaced by something more obediant," Dragonus explained, "All that magic in her has been amplified, and has overwhelmed her mind at this point. But rest assure that her love for you remained intact until the very end. Makes it rather difficult to fight her doesn't it? If only your useless bond with her didn't get in your way? You might all actually win if you let go of those silly emotions and fought her back. Then she would see how you really think of her, not that it matters to her in this state."

I looked to Heart, finding anger and fear fused in her eyes as she tried to speak, "Leave our kind alone! Stop hunting us!"

"Heart, we're not huntin' ya sweetheart! I don't understand-"

"The dragons made peace with this realm! Leave us alone!" She half roared.

It then clicked. She was speaking from her past. Her mind was shifting, as though she could see her past through her eyes now. The magic in her was drawing forth the self she once was before us. The Heart that fought for a world that outcasted her for loving those others couldn't understand. The Heart that was loved by dragons and yet was so very alone. In that moment I wondered what battles she endured on her own. How many scars did she end up with? Who had she turned to when she felt lost? Who looked out for her while she looked out for the dragons of her world?

"We're not huntin' ya Heart. We're here ta save ya!" I told her as I tried to pull her towards me.

"No! Leave me alone!" She shrieked as her tail lashed out, striking my side with the spikes jutting out from it's end.

I tried to hold onto her, but my grip faultered as the spikes bit into my flesh. I released her and she then lunged at me before I could react. My back buckled as it made contact with the ground. I tried to slip out from under her, but then felt a seering pain in my chest as she raked her claws across it. Then she gripped my shoulders, digging those same claws into them as she glared at me.

"Heart! Duke!" Wildwing called out as he was fired at as well.

Hunter Drones had begun to march out of the Raptor, making it all the harder for our friends to reach us.

"That's it! Tear him apart! Show him what you really are now! A dragon meant to fight for us! He is nothing to you now!" Dragonus ordered.

"Heart!" I tried again to reach her as her claws dug deeper in me, causing me to yell out in pain.

For a moment I felt her hesitate as I cried out. As though I had startled her. I looked to her as her claws faultered for just a moment before she tightened her grip again at his command and threat.

"Do I need to summon Shadow now?"

"Heart! Don't listen ta him! We won't let Shadow take ya!" I tried to reach her.

Her voice was being warped further now, her mind falling away as she tried to speak, "...Don't...Shadow...Hunted...Dragons...I...can't...let...them...! Stay...away...from...us!" Her claws dug into my shoulders even deeper now, as though she were panicking.

I cried out again, though this time she didn't faulter. With every moment the magic in her warpered her. With every second her form continued to shift into more like that of a true dragon. Yet not like the one she knew as her mother.

"Heart! I won't let ya fight alone! I won't let Shadow take ya away from us!"

"Odd words considering she is about to end your life," Dragonus snickered, "Now child!"

Heart's form grew intensely hot as she gripped my shoulders now. Something in her was building up. Energy began to spark around us again, lashing at anyone that drew near to try and help. She took in a deep breath as electricity was noticed around her shifting jaw.

"Heart!" I yelled as she began to open her mouth, "Heart, I love ya!"

Her eyes widened as though in shock from my words. She raised her head, letting out a wicked, charged breath that would have cooked me alive. Yet when she looked back down at me I could see she wasn't there. She raised one of her claws again, striking the left side of my chest this time, just above my heart. I let out one more cry as her claws seered my flesh.

"Kill him now!"

Of course Dragonus would want me gone first. If I couldn't reach Heart, who else could? Though we were all a team, he knew if he could sever Heart's and my bond, then he could rip her away from the others. Her brothers couldn't get through to her. Grin's words couldn't connect to her. Mallory and Tanya couldn't get her to answer. If I didn't get through to her now, we would all lose her.

"Heart!" I choked out again, "Heart don't listen...ta him...! Listen ta me...for your sake...please...!"

"She can't hear you anymore boy! Stop trying to save your feathers!" Dragonus mocked me.

"Heart...I'm sorry...I should have been beside ya...I should have been able ta keep this from happenin' ta ya!" I tried to tell her.

"You see? Even he wants to possess you," Dragonus taunted as Heart's eyes flashed with hatred as she glared at me, "Even he wants to hunt you down and keep you."

"Heart! Dragonus is twisting Duke's words!" Grin called out as he tried to reach her.

"Heart! I know you're in there!" I tried again, growing tired from the loss of blood, "If...if you are hesitatin' like this then a part of ya...a part of ya knows..."

"If you don't kill him now I will summon Shadow and he can take you off of my claws right now!" Dragonus warned.

In response to his name I watched as tears welled in Heart's darkened eyes. She knew she wanted to prevent Shadow from coming to claim her, but somewhere she also knew she couldn't follow his command. She raised her claw over me again, but held it in the air as she shook with fear.

"The dragons...!" she tried to say..."The dragons don't want...don't want to fight...! We...want to be...to be left alone...I have to...protect them...alone...!"

"Don't fight sweetheart, ya don't have ta do this...ya don't have ta fight...alone..." I told her.

In spite of everything Heart's mind was still lost somewhere in this new, evert twisting shape. A part of her held on, waiting for someone to reach her. She looked down at me as she cried. Finally her grip loosened and I was allowed to sit up. She watched me nervously as I gripped my chest to try and stop the flow of blood that poured from the gashes she had created.

"What are you doing?!" Dragonus demanded, "Kill him now or I open the gateway to let Shadow in!"

Heart looked to me and to him. Fear in her eyes.

"Shadow...please...no...don't control my...shadow...!"

"What are ya talkin' about Heart?" I asked her.

"I...don't...want to be...controlled...please...no!" Her voice was growing more and more lost, yet somehow I could still hear her clearly.

I reached out to her and pulled her close to me, "I won't let anyone else hurt ya."

Dragonus then snapped his claws, getting our attention again, "You have 5 seconds to prove your worth to me girl before I end his life for you. If I get to 0 then you will be handed over to Shadow! But if you do what I ask then I will protect you from him."

"Until she's of no use to you anymore?!" Wildwing demanded angrily.

Dragonus's count down began. Heart's body continued to warp and shift with the tension she felt and the magic coursing wildly through her veins. She began to loose herself again as she pulled away and glared at me. Energy sparked around us dangerously. Yet just as she was about to lunge at me Grin charged forth, grabbing her quickly.

"This isn't your true aura my friend!" He tried to tell her as she struggled to break free from his iron grip, "Listen to us!"

"Shadow...I can't...! The dragons...! Please...! Please...! Duke! Everyone!"

We then heard as Heart called out to each of us one by one without remembering why. Her mind was so scrambled by this point, my heart shattered to hear her crying out like this.

"Heart, we're all here!" Wildwing tried again.

"Not...not a weapon!" She pleaded, "Guys...please...help...!"

We then watched in horror as a second pair of wings burst out from her back, forcing Grin to release her as she took off into the air. She then held her head in her hands as she looked down at us from above us. Her shifting body trembled violently. I forced myself to stand in spite of the blood I was loosing.

"Heart!" I called up to her.

"End them now!" Dragonus ordered.

"Heart listen ta us!" I cried out to her.

"NOOOOOO!" She shrieked desperately as energy erupted from her, lashing out at no one it seemed at first. Yet then I noticed.

With every strike of energy a new scar formed on her changing dragonic form. Her claws dug into her sides as she held onto herself. Her tail wrapped around her legs, it's spikes digging into her.

"Heart! Stop!"

"I don't want to be a weapon! I don't want to keep changing! I don't want to keep running and fighting! I don't want to be used!"

"Duke!" I heard Nosedive call out to me.

I turned to see them with the device.

"Tanya help her please!" I ordered quickly.

Tanya wasted no time activating the device, aiming it at Heart as the energy around her began to diminish. Heart gradually began to transform back, losing her twisted features. Her claws reverted back. Her scales faded away to reveal her skin beneath her torn rags of a bodysuit. Her jaw shifted back. Her new wings faded away, and her true wings broke away from her arms and reverted to their usual position behind her back. Her eyes were the last part of her body to change back as she looked down to me through her tears before they closed and she began to fall.

"Heart!" I cried out as I hurried to catch her.

Despite my body screaming in pain I reached out and caught her in my arms. Yet just as I had and the others were hurrying over to us we didn't notice as we all felt a stunning blast knock as back. We were sent flying back, with Heart falling out of my arms.

In a few moments I fought to open my eye as I tried to look for Heart. I found myself waking up to my nightmare.

Dragonus stood, seething with anger, as he gripped Heart's wings from behind her back. She struggled to get free, but his grip tightened.

"Let her go Dragonus!" Wildwing ordered.

Dragonus looked at Heart laughing through his rage, "I always wondered why you kept such a weakling human with you all the time. When I found out she had magic it all made sense. But I wonder what use you would have for her if she didn't have that magic?"

"Heart didn't have magic when she joined the resistance!" Wildwing yelled, "She was willing to fight you without any powers or wings!"

"It doesn't matter if she has magic to us, she's our teammate all the same!" Nosedive assured.

"Really now?" Dragonus mocked as he sneered at Heart in his claws.

He then placed his free claw on her shoulder and slowly began to push her forward, away from his other claw grasping her wings.

"Don't do this! Let her go!" I begged, but was too stunned to move much as I struggled to get up.

"Then why don't I test that? Why don't I make her as she was before then? If you say she doesn't need to have wings..."

"Let her go!" I yelled.

Dragonus shook his head, "Save your groveling drake, it won't save her, and neither will you!"

He then gripped Heart's shouler, ensuring she couldn't slip out of his grip. It all happened so quick and so slowly all at once. I scrambled to get up, but I wasn't fast enough. We all watched in horror as in one swift motion her wings began to tear. Heart screamed out, as though her very core were being ripped from her body. My blood ran cold as I watched my nightmare become a reality as her wings were torn from her back. Then he tossed them and her to the ground as her wings dissapated instantly as though they no longer existed. Blood began to pour from her back.

"Heart!" I cried out as Dragonus began to turn away.

"I could have destroyed you myself just now. But this is far more entertaining," he assured us, "I'll let you all live for now. But with your magical advantage gone, I assure you I will win the war this time!"

He and his henchmen teleported away and the raptor took off into the air, then it faded out of sight.

Yet I wasn't paying much attention to this as I hurried over to Heart, dropping to my knees as I shakily reached for her. My hands brushed her. Her skin was ice cold and her body limp. Fear gripped my heart as I cradled her carefully in my arms. My shoulders and chest burned from their own injuries, but I ignored them as I held her close to me to try and keep her warm.

"Heart! Heart stay with me! Don't give up!" I begged her as I shook from fear and fatigue.

Wildwing wasted no time getting everyone gathered to us.

"Tanya get the med-kit! Hurry!" He ordered when he saw the shape his sister was in, "Duke try to keep her warm!"

I nodded as I looked at only her.

"Heart, don't let go. Please! Stay with me sweetheart! I know ya can hear me somehow! I've got ya! We've got ya! We're not givin' up on ya so don't you give up either!" I tried to keep talking to her as though I feared she would slip away if she couldn't hear us.

"Open your eyes girly-girl!" Nosedive called to her as Tanya hurried over with her med-kit.

Tanya looked over Heart carefully, making quick notes and giving short orders for us to follow.

"Keep her warm!"

"We need to stop the bleeding with these cloths!"

"Hold her up so we can bandage her!"

"Heart listen to us, we're taking care of you, okay?"

"Get the cot ready for her!"

It all happened so quickly. Everything felt automatic as we all moved and listened to what Tanya said. The whole time I held onto Heart and tried to talk to her still as I was told to. Soon we were hurrying home and rushing her to the infirmary. Once there we were able to change her bled through bandages and dress her in warmer clothes as I offered one of my jersies for her. Then Tanya watched her vitals on the monitor.

"Her heart beat is going, but it's very weak right now. Usually she would have healed some with her magic by now, but I think she exhausted herself this time," Tanya explained.

"All that magic was warping her, she started lashing out at herself from confusion," Grin told her grimly.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Nosedive asked frustrated.

"I...I'm not sure this time..." Tanya said shakily, "She isn't responding to anything. I tried transferring blood, but it was like her body rejected it. It's not just her body under such turmoil, but her mind too. She's hanging on by a thread right now."

I looked to Heart fearfully as I sat beside her. My wounds had been bandaged as well by now thanks to Nosedive, but I hadn't been worried about them myself. Our teammates tried to talk to me, but I wasn't in the mood to listen.

"...I let her get taken from me, I let this happen ta her!" I snapped.

"Duke-"

"I messed up! I let her down an' her life might be the price I pay for that!" I yelled as I gripped her hand.

I felt myself caving in as I watched her lie there so still. My heart burned as I felt how cold she was. Behind me I could hear the others leaving the room for now, allowing me to finally break down as I tried to hold her, as though desperately trying to keep her from slipping away. I shook as I wept for her, cradling her as I stood beside the infirmary bed.

"Heart, don't give up. Please don't leave me... I...I can't lose ya...love" my voice trembled as I spoke to her silent form, "I need ya ta stay with me sweetheart...more than I can ever tell ya...you were why I changed...you are what makes this place home ta me...Please...give me the chance ta save ya from what you've been runnin' from...give me the chance ta protect ya as I swore I would...I love ya...I can't lose ya..."

For a moment I was silent, as though I were hoping against hope that I would hear her respond. Yet the only answer I got was the heart monitor still beeping slowly and weakly. With that I crumbled to my knees as I cried beside her, still holding her hand tightly as I trembled beside her.

The next few days passed by too quietly. We all took turns watching over her as she remained motionless and unresponsive. Only her weakened heart beat told us she was still with us. Each night I spent my time staying beside her. If there was a mission at least one of us stayed behind. During practice Phil would help look after her for us. Even the game we played lead to a loss as we worried over her. Our teammates tried at times to lift my spirits and made sure I was recovering from my own injuries, but my own health wasn't a concern of mine.

Each morning I awoke hoping she would be looking at me with a smile. Each afternoon I checked on her to make sure her heart beat was at least responding. Every night I held her hand until I fell asleep half on the bed with her.

After nearly a week I just didn't know what to do anymore. I still talked to her as though she might hear me, but my fears were taking over at this point.

"Has there been any change at all Tanya?" Wildwing asked as they both looked over her with me.

"I would tell you if that were the case Wildwing," Tanya said nervously.

"I don't get it, she's never been out like this for so long. Doesn't her magic help her recover faster?" Nosedive questioned.

"I'm not sure how it worked before," Tanya admitted, "I wish I did. But magic is new to me. I've tried to run tests with her before to try and help her control it better, but it was too eratic."

"Saving that child the other day was her first time using it as she chose to," Mallory noted, "The first time she willingly let her wings out."

"I was so proud of her that I was blind to the danger still nearby," I said bitterly, "It was like the real her was finally coming back."

"I miss those early days," Wildwing admitted to our surprise, "It was hard starting out, but things are far more complicated now. With Dragonus being back, and now Shadow drawing closer I don't know what to prepare for. In those early days she never worried about magic, her memories, or anything like that. She was our little sister."

"How do we know that though? How do we know who Heart really is at this point?" Mallory realized.

"Because we've known the real her this whole time!" Nosedive said confidentally.

"What do you mean by that Dive?" Wildwing asked his brother, a bit confused.

"I mean over the last two years we have seen Heart smile and not needing to run from anything. We have seen her make decisions on her own without worrying if that's what she would have done before. She chose to stay with us and be our sister. She chose to go to school. She chose to join the resistance, not just because it was the right thing to do," Nosedive explained as he patted his sister's head gently.

"I think I see what you're saying baby brother," Wildwing smiled lightly as he removed his mask for the moment and set it on the table.

Our leader then walked over to Heart as well, "Even when we got to Earth I told her she didn't have to keep fighting. That she was free to go where ever she wanted, but she had no doubt in her mind of where she was meant to be. And then," Wildwing paused as he looked over at me, "and then she chose to fall in love with you no matter concerns or what anyone said as you know."

"But now it's like she's forgotten all of that. All of this scrambled her memories," Mallory stated.

"That's why she can't wake up," I realized as I stood up and looked over Heart.

I found myself gently lifting Heart half up in my arms as I sat on the bed now and pulled her into my embrace, craddling her carefully. Regret washed through me as my hand brushed over the bandages wrapped around her back. Then I just held her, as though that were all I could think to do. With a gentle hand I brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Heart, we're here. I'm here. I need ya ta come back ta us. I know you're there hangin' on. We're right here callin' to ya darln'," I told her, trying not to break down again.

For a moment it was still silent as we all held our breath it seemed.

"Duke!" Nosedive exclaimed quietly.

I looked to him in surprise and then back to Heart to see tears falling from her closed eyes.

"Heart! Heart wake up sweetheart!" I begged her, "We're right here, just open your eyes."

Yet she remained silent as I held her in my arms.

I looked away as I still held her, trembling as I did.

"Duke..." Wildwing tried.

"I can't lose her Wing..." I caved in.

"Maybe she just needs more time to rest Duke," Mallory tried to comfort me.

I looked at the young woman in my arms again, watching her closely through my blurred vision as I saw her crying still.

"Heart...let us in...please sweetheart..."

"Duke?" I thought I heard her ask, yet she didn't move.

For a moment I thought exhaustion was taking it's toll on me. Yet then I heard her again.

"Duke...where are you?"

"I'm here. We're all right here sweetheart," I repeated hastily.

"Duke, you hear her too?" Nosedive asked me.

We all looked to each other as she seemingly called to us each quietly. Yet her lips never opened for her to speak.

"What do you need us to do?" Tanya asked.

"You can't...it's too tangled...lost..." Her words were as they were in the form she had been warped into.

Wildwing's temper began to show, a rare occurance, none the less it showed, "So that's it then? After two years you're giving up?! That's not like you! That's never been your choice before! You always chose to fight!"

"...Can't...won't...be used...anymore...too dangerous..."

"You can fight!" Mallory insisted.

"Shadow...will..."

"Enough!" Grin said firmly as he walked over to Heart and I. He rested a hand over her head, "Heart that's enough negative vibes! Let us in so we can help you!"

"You...could get...lost...in..."

"We'll figure it out, now let us in!" Nosedive insisted, "Let us help you!"

"Heart, you've hung on somehow. I know you're scared, but doesn't that show that ya still want ta fight?" I asked gently.

In response the room began to fade. Soon one by one we drifted off to sleep, falling carefully on the infirmary floor or on the other beds. Finally I too closed my eyes as I still held her tightly in my arms.

I seemingly awoke to find everyone standing before a series of caverns that looked to be ever shifting.

"Where are we?" Mallory asked as her voice echoed around us.

"How did we get here?" Tanya questioned.

We all looked to each other as we appeared to be somewhat transparent. Though each of us had auras around us, either black, white, burgundy, or teal.

"Are we in a dream?" Nosedive asked as he waved his hand through Wildwing's shoulder.

"Or in her mind?" Grin realized.

"Perhaps a bit of both," I suggested as I looked around.

"Heart!" I called out to no avail.

"Is this a part of her magic?" Nosedive questioned.

"Well her mother was able to show memories and speak with her mind, it's possible she gained some dream magic from her," I said thoughtfully.

"So where do we start?" Tanya asked as we looked around.

"I'm not sure, should we split into pairs for now?" I suggested as I looked down one of the pathways.

"Tanya and I will go to the left, Mallory and Dive take the right, Duke and Grin head down the middle?" Wildwing said.

"Be on your guard everyone, we don't know what can happen here," Wildwing warned everyone before we headed down the seperate pathways.

"Can a dream hurt us?" Nosedive asked.

"Perhaps not physically, but we could take spiritual damage in an eratic mind," Grin put forth.

"But it's Heart, she wouldn't hurt us like that," Mallory said.

"Heart wouldn't, but other things in her memories might," Grin pointed out.

"Just be careful everyone," Wildwing repeated cautiously.

Yet as we took our first steps the paths began to shift and meld together, changing into one twisted hallway.

"So I guess we're sticking together after all?" Nosedive questioned.

I started down the pathway and was followed by our friends. Before long the space around us began to shift yet again. This time we appeared to be standing in the other Anaheim. I looked around when I heard fast footsteps running nearby. I turned to see a very young Heart running away from something.

"Stay away monster!" A harsh voice yelled after, "We don't want you or your dragons near our town or our prince!"

We turned to see a small mob of people chasing her out of town.

"You chose to live with those demons!"

"I'm not choosing sides, we want to live in peace! I just needed food!" Heart yelled back, "I thought I could come home and show you that if I were still alive then the dragons really don't mean us any harm. They just want to live in peace! They're not evil!"

"Why should we believe you?! They could eat us or destroy our homes!"

"But they won't! And their magic-!"

"You're not welcome here! Go back to your real kind demon girl!"

With that the village doors were slammed shut and a heavy lock could be heard behind the high walls of the barricade. We then turned back to find Heart slipping quickly into the forest.

"Sis..." Nosedive said in shock as we followed her.

It wasn't long before she took temporary refuge in a grove of trees, falling to her knees as she started to cry.

"I...I'm not a monster! We're not demons!" She cried into her tiny hands.

"No wonder she didn't trust people when we first got to Earth," Mallory recalled our early days.

"Are we merely spectators, or can we help her?" Grin asked.

Before anyone could answer Nosedive was walking up to her.

"He-Hey there girly-girl," he approached with a cheerful, gentle tone.

Heart jumped as she looked up while he knelt down to greet her.

"That answers our question," Wildwing said.

"Please! Leave me alone!" Heart's childhood self pleaded, "I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"I didn't think you did," Nosedive told her.

"Who-who are you?" She asked nervously.

"It's me, Nosedive, your twin, remember?" He answered with a smile.

"Won't this mix up her memories even more? We weren't here during all of this," Mallory said worriedly.

"Too late to worry about that now," Wildwing shrugged.

"I don't think it works that way anyway, I think Heart needs us to interact with her," I said, "She wants us to find her, otherwise she wouldn't have let us in."

"My twin?" Heart asked as she wiped her eyes with the back of her small hands.

"Yeah, you're my sister, but I am about two and a half months older, so I'm technically the older twin," he teased.

"I don't understand, why would you call me your sister? I'm not like you at all, I'm not like anyone! I'm a monster!" She started to yell.

"You're not a monster sis, and you're still my sister," he assured her as he rested a hand on her head and rustled her hair.

"You're not afraid of me? You don't think the dragons are evil?" She asked him nervously.

"No way, you're too little and cute to scare me!" Nosedive laughed, "And if the dragons are your friend then they are mine too."

We then all heard her tiny stomach growl.

"You're starving aren't you?" He asked.

"They won't let me in to get food," she explained.

Nosedive looked up at the trees covering us. Just above him was an apple hanging from a high branch. It were almost as though it had appeared as he stood to look for it. As though Nosedive had an affect on the dream or memory we were in. He reached up and picked it, then he offered it to her. Heart looked at him nervously, afraid to reach out to him.

"It's okay sis, you're twin is always looking out to cheer you up," he reminded her as he held the apple out to her.

Suddenly she leaped into Nosedive's arms, bursting into tears as he hugged her. He then picked up her tiny form and handed her the apple that she clutched to her chest. The whole time Nosedive smiled as he cradled the tiny version of his sister.

"Don't worry girly-girl, it's going to be okay," he promised her.

As she took a bite of the apple she faded away along with the forest around us.

"Good job baby bro," Wildwing said.

"Hey I just did what I would always do," Nosedive shrugged as his teal aura grew a bit brighter.

"But in her real memory, no one was there to help her," Mallory realized out loud.

"Because she chose to live with dragons rather than people," I mentioned sourly.

"We need to find our Heart," I then said as I stepped down the path a bit more.

We walked for a while before coming to a shifting mountain range. Off to the side I noticed hunters waiting on a ledge nearby. Crossbows were trained on something down in the gorge. I looked to see four younger dragons as they feasted on gems and minerals. Among them was a young lady, standing with her back turned as she watched over the dragons, unaware of the danger.

"If we take her out we can finally pick off the dragons," one of the hunters chuckled.

Heart turned, looking up when she heard his low laughter. She quickly blew into a flute to get the dragons attention. Then she motioned for them to fly away. Yet before she could run herself, or before we could get to the hunters, one of them shot out his arrow and struck her in the side. Heart cried out in pain as it pierced her left side. She quickly snapped off most of the arrow and turned to face the hunters with anger in her pained eyes.

"Hunting dragons is considered treason! Is gold really worth your head?!" She demanded, gritting her teeth through the pain.

"No one cares about that stupid law! The people are afraid of your kind!" One of the poachers mocked her, "If we take you out no one will think twice about that silly law!"

"Coward!" She shouted bitterly.

Heart had noticed the other hunters by now, all with crossbows trained on her.

"Besides, Prince Borg cares about the dragons. They are the source of true magic in this world! If they die so will most of our magic!" Heart tried to warn them, "If they go extinct magic will start to fade!"

We all looked to one another surprised. Heart looked to be barely sixteen in this memory. This had to have taken place just two years before meeting us. Yet she was already fighting for a world, and all alone.

"I don't care if magic fades! I was never gifted with magic, and neither were you! So why would you care?" Their leader demanded, mocking her.

"Magic or not, they are also my family," Heart said, her temper rising.

"Sorry freak, that was your choice!" He taunted her before nodding to his comrades.

With that they opened fire before we could stop them. I watched fearfully as several arrows flew towards Heart, threatening to take her life.

"Heart!" Tanya cried out beside me.

Yet just as the arrows drew closer to her Heart's eyes grew dark as energy sparked around her. As though something had triggered inside of her. A barrier of crystals grew around her, shattering the arrows on impact. Then electricty shot out at the hunters, causing them to cry out in pain and fall back.

"Leave now!" Heart yelled, her voice distorted as it came in and out of reality it seemed, "The dragons are under my protection! I will not let you harm my family!"

I then noticed something slithering from one of the hunter's. A dark wisp tried to reach for her, but was forced back by the energy explosively bursting from the young girl before us. It quickly darted away, taking refuge in the forest lining the mountains. Then all was quiet as Heart's energy grew calm again and the shield shattered around her. After a moment Heart succumbed to her injury and dropped to her knees gasping for breath. She winced in pain as she tried to remove the arrow from her side.

"Don't do that Heart!" Tanya told her as she hurried over to her.

Heart looked up startled, trying to stand again so she wouldn't seem vulnerable.

"Another hunter?" She questioned suspiciously.

Tanya shook her head, "No! I'm not a hunter! I'm a friend!"

"A friend? Why would you..?" Heart asked as though searching her memory.

Tanya cautiously walked over to Heart. She pulled out a med-kit seemingly out of nowhere to show Heart, "I want to help."

"Why?" Heart demanded.

"Because you're hurt, and because you're my friend," Tanya said simply as she pulled out a cloth and bandages.

Heart stood, unsure if she could drop her guard.

"You need to be careful, with all that energy out put you can exhaust yourself and aggravate your wound," Tanya warned her.

"I didn't know I had that magic," Heart admitted as she looked at her hands.

"Well magic or not you need to let me bandage your wound properly, but if you take out that arrow without anything to stop the bleeding you will only bleed out," Tanya explained.

"Why are you sounding so familiar?" Heart asked her, growing curious.

"Probably because you live in the infirmary half of the time," Tanya laughed lightly, "I think I've bandaged you up at least a dozen times by now."

"I don't understand," Heart said finally allowing Tanya to get close.

"It's strange to me too, I understand science more than magic. But you have helped me to learn more about it over time," Tanya told her as she removed the arrow, "And we're still working on it together."

Heart bit her lip to keep from crying out. Then Tanya pressed a cloth on the wound to keep it from bleeding and began to wrap her side in bandages.

"You care for both?" Heart asked uncertainly.

"I do now," Tanya admitted, "In a way they influence each other. And it's something new to learn about. And it's helped us become really close hasn't it?"

"I...I think so..." Heart said as though trying to remember.

"There, all patched up again," Tanya told her as she tied the knot for Heart's bandages, "Try to rest okay?"

Heart nodded, "Thank you."

Just then one of the four dragons returned and helped Heart onto it's back. As they flew off they faded away with the mountains around us. As Tanya waved goodbye to Heart her white aura grew stronger.

I was thankful for Tanya helping. Yet these memories only proved my concerns to be justified from before. Again, this was something that had happened to Heart in her past. Only we weren't there to help. Her story was filled with chapters where she faced her world and all it's nightmares alone. Despite being around fierce dragons she fought for their sake on her own. She was injured, hunted, and scarred. She tended to her wounds without anyone's aid because no one was willing to get close to her.

And then, another fear crept into my head. The dark wisp from before.

"This must have been when Shadow first found her, and learned she had magic," I realized outloud.

"Was he there?" Tanya asked.

I nodded, "I saw him slip out of the leader's shadow, it tried to grab her. Forunately her magic kept him from reaching her this time, but this was when it must have began."

At the mention of Shadow's name the paths grew jagged and eratic. Shifting as though covering unseen tracks.

"Heart!" I called out, "Heart it's okay! Please help us find ya sweetheart! We won't let him hurt ya!"

Yet the paths remained ever shifting this time. Spinning until we found ourselves in the middle of a grand party. Many elves, gnomes, dwarves, and others of Heart's realm enjoyed fine food and beautiful music. They laughed in their elaborate clothing. Outside we saw the familiar city of the other Anaheim. Inside at his throne was Borg dressed in vibrant clothes of azule talking to his court.

"Ravishin'," I breathed when I caught sight of her as she walked into the room.

There was a smile on the prince's face as he noticed her and waved them over to him excitedly, "You decided to join in the festivities my friend!"

We all looked to see Heart, possibly about a year before we would know her, standing before the prince in an elaborate gown. I stood speechless when I saw her with the velvet fabric clinging to her small, but curved frame. The dress itself was of deep blue like an ocean or galaxy with silver dust catching the light of the room over it. Her hair was allowed to be free from it's usual tie we'd seen her keep it in. She stood clutching her arm with her hand while biting her lower lip.

Yet I could also see that only the prince showed any form of delight in her presence. While his people gave her plenty of space, sneering at her with distrust. Some murmured she didn't belong. Even Borg's guards seemed ready for her to make any wrong move. In my core I knew this feeling all too well. No matter how much good she tried to do...they didn't trust her.

"Prince Borg...I appreciate your invitation, but perhaps you would enjoy the night more if your subjects were at ease," Heart protested as though she could feel the harsh eyes watching her.

"My friend, you have come to this kingdom as my friend. You have never once shown any reason for me to doubt your friendship, and considering your-"

"Please don't..." Heart begged softly, "That doesn't matter now, and you know that."

I shared a look of confusion with my teammates at this. What didn't matter?

"In either case, you are still my trusted friend and are welcome in my home. So please enjoy the party, at the very least get something to eat to regain your strength!" He insisted cheerfully.

Heart found herself reluctant to decline it seemed. Though she wound up wandering towards the back of the room. At times she heard other adventurers sharing their tales, at this she tried to smile and chime in. Yet at the mention of those she protected they turned away.

"Man, Borg is such a great prince, how can his people be like this?" Nosedive wondered aloud.

"Distrust creates this nature I'm afraid," Grin sighed as we watched Heart lean quietly against a pillar in the room.

"I doubt Asteroth showing up with dragon magic helped," Mallory added.

Heart then watched as other guests began dancing. The music beckoned her, but she remained steady where she stood. We could hear her voice murmuring something, but not the words. As we did we still noticed others scoffing at her.

"Why even bother?" One woman questioned, "You can dress the part all you want, but it won't change anything!"

Heart didn't even answer. I then recalled asking her why she didn't dress up when we first got to Earth. Her reply had been a simple shrug...but now...I watched as she tried to just back away to only have them sneer at her.

"One wrong move and those dragons of yours will put us in our place right? The prince just invites you out of obligation, but if he really had a choice he'd banish you for sure."

Heart tried to look away, "I don't use the dragons like that...Besides, I don't really want to dance with anyone here anyway..."

"I'm sure that's mutual. For that matter why even bother coming here? You're not fooling anyone," one of them scoffed while narrowing their eyes at her, "No one will ever trust you enough to even get close!"

While I watched I could see Heart withdrawing in a way. Looking at the gown she wore she shook her head.

Before anyone could stop me I walked up not realizing my attire was changing. No longer in my usual battlegear, I stood before Heart in clothing suited for her world. In a deep brugundy tunic and ebony dress pants and high boots, I gave a polite bow to her and a charming smile as I offered my hand out to her, "I'd love to dance with ya sweetheart."

Her sapphire eyes widened as she looked to me and nervously reached for my hand. I swiftly held hers and lifted it briefly so I could kiss is. Like clockwork I saw her blushing at this and chuckled softly, "So I was your first kiss wasn't I darlin'?"

She nodded her head blushing even further as I pulled her into a waltz. Gripping her hand in mine, and sliding my other along her side I watched as she nearly froze.

"Follow my lead Heart, it's okay," I assured her as she did just that.

"But why would you want to...?" she tried to ask.

I smiled still looking over her before answering, "'Cause I have a knack for tellin' when somethin's fake, " I said this while glancing at the women now watching her dumbfounded before walking away and then returning my gaze to her, "an' a genuine treasure ta steal an' hold in my hands."

Heart's face about matched her hair at this. I couldn't help but pull her closer to me, spinning her into me now as she rested her hand over my beating heart.

"I'll always want to dance with ya love, that'll never change," I assured her before kissing her.

For a split second I felt her push ever so slightly against my chest before sinking into my grasp. Then I felt her grip my shirt front as I slid my hand up along her back, and the other up through her loose hair. When I pulled away I found we were on a balcony outside of the party now with the full moon over head. She stepped back from me and looked out over the city. Then her gaze looked upon the caverns, and then beyond even them it seemed.

"Heart...?"

Her eyes seemed to mist as she looked out still and then to me.

"Does it really not matter what I was before? Does it not scare you that more will be uncovered that I don't remember one day?" She asked me.

"Of course not Heart," I assured her while standing beside her and looking out with her.

"Even if you knew..." she trailed off before glancing towards the gates.

"Knew what Heart?" I asked her.

"It...it doesn't matter..." she repeated.

"Heart, you can always confide in me. I'll stand beside ya, as you have for me. That's who we are now love, an' that's all that matters at this point, right?" I reminded her while brushing strands of hair away from her eyes.

"Duke..." she whispered as tears welled in those sapphire eyes, "I'm so sorry..."

"For what sweetheart?" I asked bewildered.

As I asked this I leaned forward against the rail, our gaze meeting eye to eye. Standing shoulder to shoulder I was stunned to watch her smile and then lean over as she kissed my cheek. My remaining brown eye widened before closing as I tilted my head slightly to kiss her once more.

Then I watched as she pulled away, and as she did she faded as the other memories of her had. My aura of burgundy grew brighter, yet as it did my worries darkened. Again...Heart had been alone, scoffed at and outcasted. No one had been there that could truly make her smile, listen to her, dance with her. In fact, as I watched her fly off on a dragon's back in the distance, I knew how this night had really gone for her. As the others gathered around to see they knew as well. Wildwing then rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I wanted her to tell me more...but I think a part of her is still locked away too deep for me ta reach just yet," I said as I watched Heart and the dragon vanish past the caverns, "but I know it's somethin' important..."

"At least you were able to reach her Duke," Wildwing replied.

Just then the world around us began to shift again, growing more chaotic as it did. We gathered close as my battlegear returned and we stood in one of the main rooms of the same castle suddenly.

"Heart!" Grin called out, "You can trust us my friend!"

The path then grew stable again.

"Weird," Nosedive commented.

"What will we see this time?" Tanya tried to ask.

"All that matters is that we find her," I said, trying not to let it bother me.

Suddenly we were in the middle of a battle. Soldiers were charging forward passed us as we turned to find Asteroth raising an undead army. We readied ourselves to fight until we realized we had no affect on the battle here. My blade faded through their bones as they ran through me.

"So we can only affect Heart in her dream?" Mallory noted.

"That makes some sense," Grin nodded, "She can't control what has happened, only how she percieves it and grows from it."

"So we need to find her then," Wildwing confirmed as he started down one of the streets with us following behind him.

Soon the roads shifted to a darkened room in the palace. Heart had been trying to find Borg, but he had already escaped to join the fight. It was then that we found Heart alone again. This time dark silhouettes filled the room.

"I will now take that magic of yours child," he laughed in her ears from seemingly all around her.

She stood, trying to control her fears as she held out a sword to fight back. Yet in the dark she didn't seem him slipping into her very own shadow behind her.

"First, I think I'll have some fun with you," he snickered as he began to manipulate her shadow.

Heart was forced to drop her sword as her hand grew stiff, being held out to make her watch as her hands shifted into gnarled claws. The rest of her body began to shift to match her changing shadow, becoming like one of the gargoyle's we would fight later on. Her canine teeth grew, sharpening as they emerged from her jaws. She screamed in fear and pain as wings that weren't her own grew from her flesh. She dropped to her knees, yet her shadow kept her from moving away any further.

"Please stop!" She begged it.

"Why would I stop? This is fun. I could shape your shadow into whatever I wish. Be happy I've decided to let you become one of my soldiers before trapping you forever. Once I drain your magic away your empty shell will be mine to control until it eventually erodes away," he told her with a wicked cackle that filled the room.

"I don't want to be used as a weapon! I just want to be free! I don't want this! I never wanted any of this!" Heart sobbed as her body began to harden into the shape he had formed.

Then I noticed as her shadow began to grow thin as he began to drain her magic away.

"Heart!" I called out to her, "Heart fight back!"

Yet she couldn't hear me it seemed.

"Heart!" Grin tried again, causing her to look up from her claw-like hands.

"You can fight this, use your magic to force him back!" Grin pushed confidently, "That's how you escaped isn't it? Your magic must be strong if he wants it so badly!"

Heart closed her eyes, tears flowing as her body was racked with pain. She struggled to place her hand over her chest, as though trying to summon up the courage from her heart.

"I don't want this! I want to fight! I have to!" She begged as her body convulsed, forcing back the change.

An intense light then burst from her chest as we had witnessed before. The light grew hot and bright, forcing Shadow out of her own. An unearthly screech filled the room. We then watched as Heart quickly got to her feet and began running to her home with the dragons to warn them. Yet for a moment she paused and looked over at Grin it seemed. Tears brimmed her sapphire eyes as she said shakily, "Thank you."

Then she and the palace faded away and we were left standing in shock. Anger boiled inside of me, growing hotter with every memory we witnessed of hers.

"No wonder she's so terrified of him," Tanya said.

"If he could do something like that to her..." Mallory trailed off.

"That's what she meant before about being used," Wildwing said regretfully, "She's afraid of him finding her and turning her into that again."

"She's afraid of hurting us," Grin agreed, "but she needs to know that her will is stronger than his."

"She needs to stop running and face him," Nosedive nodded.

"She did," I reminded them, "And he nearly killed her before. Before she found us, she did fight him."

"But that was when she was starting out, learning her magic and all," Nosedive pointed out.

"Let's get moving," Wildwing urged as he stepped forward.

While we walked we noticed it was taking much longer this time. We would see flashes of the fight with Shadow, and her mother encasing her in that crystal egg of her's. Yet nothing became solid for a while. Until we found ourselves walking along familiar streets covered in snow. We stood in the night of our home planet, standing before Drake Ducane's statue with Heart standing alone on the other side. She shivered in her torn tunic as I had found her that night.

"Where am I?" She asked to no one.

This time Wildwing stepped forward without saying a word to anyone. He rested a gentle hand on Heart's shaking shoulder. She jumped, gasping a cold breath into the air, as she turned to look up at our leader. We then realized he wasn't wearing the mask right now, as he had left it sitting on the table in the infirmary.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She demanded shakily.

"It's me little sis, Wildwing," he told her cautiously with a warm smile, "And you're home."

"Home? This isn't my home! I don't know this place!" She shouted with tears in her eyes, "I failed my home! I failed my family! I couldn't protect anyone! I couldn't fight!"

"Look you didn't fail anyone!" Wildwing told her sternly, "You fought longer than you should have alone. But now you don't have to do that anymore?"

"I don't understand!" Her voice trembled while trying not to break down in front of Wildwing.

It broke my heart to see her like this. If someone had approached her like this that night, would she have caved in like this?

"Perhaps losing her memory was the best thing for her," Mallory said sadly, "As cruel as that sounds."

"You will soon Heart, I promise," Wildwing assured her gently.

"How do you know me? How do you know I was fighting?!" She demanded.

"Because I know my little sister," he said simply, "And I know that soon you will get to choose your path, rather than it being formed for you."

As she looked up at Wildwing the tears in her eyes overwhelmed her. She then began to break down as she leaned into her brother's open arms.

"I tried!" She sobbed, "I tried to save them! I tried to fight! Shadow almost...! Please! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Wildwing hugged his little sister tightly, "I know little sister, I know. You were braver than you needed to be. And that home you want is right around the corner, I promise."

"But I'll forget everything won't I?" She realized, as though she knew what was about to happen to her.

"I'm afraid so, but you'll gain new memories. No matter what it takes you will fight because you choose to fight rather than it being forced on you. We would never order you to do something you don't want to do," he assured her gently.

"I feel lost Wildwing, I just want to be myself again. I want to go back to the days with everyone before I remembered, before Shadow found me," she wept.

"We can't go backwards Heart," Wildwing said regretfully, "All we can do is move forward; but if we step forth together we will get through it. No matter what it takes remember?"

Heart paused, trying to dry her eyes.

"Heart, you're our sister, and you're our teammate. We're going to stand with you as you have stood beside us. How many times do we need to tell you that?"

"Maybe once more?" She asked, trying to laugh a little.

Wildwing smiled as he rustled her hair playfully, "No matter what it takes, we're going to fight this together."

"Thank you big brother," Heart said before fading away with our former home.

Wildwing turned back to us, sighing heavily with worry.

Beside us we all saw a flash of a memory from only minutes later that night. When Heart was pulled into the alley. I saw myself stepping forward to help her, "Let her go!" My voice echoed around us. It felt surreal as I watched myself stepping towards her from her view.

Then it was gone.

After we saw more flashes like this as we traveled through her memories. It was as though she was trying to remember every detail she could to remind herself who she was. To cover up what was trying to find her from her past.

Then we suddenly found ourselves at the mall her and Nosedive adventured to often. Though this time she had gone with Mallory and Tanya, but had been split up when looking at art supplies. I watched as she sketched something into the book I had bought her not long before this.

Heart then looked up as a pair of children approached her excitedly.

"You're one of the Mighty Ducks!" The little boy exclaimed.

"That's so cool!" The girl cheered.

Heart blushed, nervously shrinking back a bit. Then she flipped the page of her book to a blank one before asking, "Are you two going to the next game?"

"Yeah! Our mommy got tickets already! We can't wait!" The boy jumped up and down.

"How come you don't play on the ice miss?" The girl asked curiously, "I've seen you there, but you don't play?"

"I'm a casual skater, but the Mighty Ducks are my family, so I cheer them on," Heart explained sheepishly.

"They must love hearing you cheer them on!" The little girl nodded.

Heart shrugged shyly.

"What are you drawing?" The little boy asked.

"Nothing much, I like drawing things like dragons, my friends, whatever comes to mind really," Heart told them as she flipped through the pages to show them.

"That's so neat!" The little girl said excitedly.

Heart smiled as she fell upon the drawing she was working on.

"Is that one of your family?" The little girl asked curiously.

"Sort of," Heart blushed, "Th-that's Duke."

"He plays center," the boy noted confidentally.

"He does," Heart said.

"Why is your face so red?" They asked together.

I laughed in spite of myself hearing and seeing this.

"Ah! Mommy's face gets like that when daddy kisses her! Did Duke kiss you miss?"

Heart's face turned a much deeper red, "Well...he did...once...twice..." Heart realized outloud.

"He must really love you to kiss you so much," the little girl decided.

Heart held the book close to her now, "That's sweet of you to say."

Heart then flipped quickly back to a blank page, "Would you both like a drawing to take home?"

"Yeah!" They both said excitedly.

Heart then started drawing for the two of them their own requests. The boy asked to be a hockey player, while his sister requested a dragon. Heart happily obliged. Then the memory shifted to her sitting alone afterwards as the two children thanked her and ran back to their mother.

Heart was smiling until a set of shadows fell over her from the side. She looked up to see a few humans looking at her with contempt.

"Who are you fooling? You're just a freak that hangs around aliens rather than your own kind," one of the young men taunted.

"Say what you want," Heart said as she started to get up to leave, "I don't need to listen though."

"Gonna go running to them? You realize we see through them as well. You're just a charity case to make themselves look better in front of us. We can see past that garbage," The young woman told Heart harshly.

"Nothing I say will change what you see," Heart tried to walk away, "I don't have to prove anything to you."

"It's only a matter of time before they get rid of you. Once they have enough fame they'll drop you," the third said stepping in front of Heart to prevent her from leaving.

Heart had her sketchbook open to the drawing she had been working on before the two kids ran up to her.

"Is he your favorite?" The girl taunted.

"Just leave me alone please," Heart said firmly.

The girl laughed, "You realize you're not a duck right? You'd rather get a crush on an alien than your own kind?"

"I don't think it matters what I am," Heart tried to say, but they had hit a nerve it seemed, "Besides it's not like that anyway."

"Careful, you're setting yourself up for heart break," one of the guys warned, "Why would he be attracted to a freak like you?"

"It's not like that. Now let me go home please," Heart stated as she tried to move past them, "It's not my fault you're jealous."

I recalled what I had said to her a night before this. How humans like these thugs were jealous of what Heart had with us, and that's why they lashed out so cruelly when we weren't around her. Most humans didn't see it that way, but a few tore into her when she was on her own. I then realized Heart rarely went anywhere without someone with her.

One of the guys grabbed Heart's shoulder, holding her in place, "Jealous of an alien freak? Really? You think you're so special?"

Heart shrugged, "I just know they are my family. Nothing jerks like you say will change that. But I would rather be a freak than a human like you!"

Heart then turned to the girl, "And whether he returns these feelings or not, at least my feelings aren't fake like yours."

Before Heart could move the girl slapped her across the face.

"If they were real you wouldn't need to hit me to prove it," Heart bit as she pulled away and slipped away from them.

"He'll never love you! One day you'll find you don't belong with them anymore than you do with humans! Then where will you run to?!" The young lady shouted after Heart.

Heart only shook her head as she walked away, rubbing the stinging feeling away with her hand.

Then she stood alone near a fountain outside the mall. She seemed to be looking at her reflection, as though asking it something.

After seeing all of this, I wondered for a moment how long Heart had had feelings for me before I realized? How many times did she doubt herself because I couldn't believe she was carrying a torch for me?

Before I could step forward we noticed Mallory approaching Heart this time. She put a hand on Heart's shoulder, "Hey Heart. You okay?"

"It's nothing," Heart tried to say.

"Come on, you can talk to me," Mallory insisted as she sat on the edge of the fountain.

Heart found herself sitting beside her spiritual sister.

"Since coming to Earth with all of you I know where I am supposed to be. I know who I am, even with memories missing," Heart said, "But still there's something that makes me afraid. I know most humans aren't like those jerks. But I'm used to running away, escaping when things get too overwhelming. Yet with all of you, I find I don't want to run."

"Then what are you afraid of?" Mallory pushed gently.

"Not being enough. Not proving that I'm worthy of having this. Of finding out he'll..." Heart trailed off.

Mallory looked at Heart's open sketchbook, "You've drawn all of us, but this one is especially well done, as though you...?"

Heart's face grew a deep red again, nearly matching her hair.

"Is it that obvious?" Heart asked nervously.

Mallory swung an arm around Heart in a half hug, "It's precious. But you shouldn't be afraid. You have proven your worth to us time and time again. Even if the whole world were to doubt us, it wouldn't change anything. And Duke certainly sees you as someone as special; you see that too don't you?"

"What?" Heart breathed as she still blushed.

Mallory patted Heart's shoulder encouragingly, "I don't think it matters to him that you're a human and he's a duck. I don't think he even has given that much thought at all. Just like we don't think of it when it comes to being a team," Mallory looked at her sternly, "you have contributed."

"Mallory?"

"Don't give up Heart, okay? We still have a mission to complete, remember?" Mallory added.

Heart nodded.

"It'll be okay. You'll see," Mallory promised, "Just keep fighting no matter what."

"I will," Heart swore before fading away again.

We then saw flashes of our first year on Earth. Facing LuCretia, many monsters and other aliens, twisted humans in mind and body, Falcone, and the Saurians. All these adventures rapdily flew in and out of sight. All leading down a path that seemed bright at first, but then quickly grew dark as we walked along it. More recent memories crawled up to the skies of her mind like gnarled claws ripping her dreams apart. Dragonus and his ship emerging from the ocean outside of the city. Her powers being found out and used as a battery. Then of her losing Mother not long ago. LuCretia's brief return. Then finally from just a week ago as it spread around us. We watched as she changed due to Dragonus's DNA accelerator. We were forced to watch as she lashed out.

"Heart!" I called to her, "Heart stop! It's okay now! You're safe at home now!"

We listened as Dragonus threatened to allow Shadow into our world. We watched helplessly as Heart was forced to attack us. No matter how much I called to her it was as though she couldn't hear me.

"I don't get it, she's responded to everyone else, and she answered to Duke earlier," Nosedive scratche his head confused.

"Why wouldn't she hear him now?" Wildwing asked Tanya as though she might have the answer.

Then a voice began snickering around us, mocking Heart as she knelt on the ground, "You have proven once more that you're nothing but a weapon. You couldn't even stop yourself could you?"

We watched as her memories revealed me lying still on the ground, covered in blood from the wounds she had given me.

"She thinks I'm dead," I realized outloud, frozen by shock.

"But she talked to you before?" Tanya asked.

"Her memories are being warped here, that's why she didn't want to come back!" Mallory exclaimed.

"Heart! Duke is alive! Listen to us!" Grin called to her, but her clawed hands were holding her head, blocking out our voices now.

"Heart! Heart I'm right here!" I called to her.

"His blood is on my hands!" She cried into her claws.

"Heart!" I tried to step forward, but her energy lashed out around her, striking my core.

I cried out, my voice echoing around us. Heart huddled into a smaller frame as she shielded herself from hearing me in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"Heart..." I breathed, realizing why she had apologized to me after our dance, as I tried again to reach her.

"Duke please get to her," Wildwing spoke with concern as he watched his sister crying, energy bursting out in streaks around her.

I nodded as I tried to step forward.

"You'll be mine soon child. This time you won't escape!" Shadow laughed, flooding her ears.

Images from the other day flashed relentlessly, tormenting her as she cried into her hands.

"Duke...come back...please don't leave me...!" She begged in her twisted voice.

"Heart, I'm right here!" I called to her, but Shadow's laugh drowned me out.

"I didn't want this! Duke...guys...I'm so sorry..."

She then looked down at the vision of my lifeless body, trying to lift me half into her arms as she wept over me. She held me close to her as she cried, "Duke...I'm so sorry...please...!"

Her energy finally dissapated as she grew silent as she cried over my still form.

Finally I walked over and knelt down behind her, cautiously reaching out until I grasped her shoulders. She stiffened, frightened by my touch it seemed. I then slowly pulled her away from the lies she was witnessing and into my arms.

"Heart, listen ta me sweetheart," I told her, "I'm right here with ya. You didn't kill me, you wouldn't..."

"No...I saw it happen...my own hands were used to tear you apart...you were dead..."

"No Heart, no..." I told her gently, "You stopped...you remembered me...you remembered us...you're safe at home, an' we're all waitin' for you ta wake up sweetheart. Trust me."

Heart looked at her clawed hands, seeing her warped memories playing before her while I held her still.

"I didn't want to hurt you Duke...I'm so sorry," she wept, finally releasing my still form to turn towards me holding her, clinging to me tightly now.

"I know that Heart, an' it's not your fault. Just please come back...I need ya back sweetheart," I begged her softly as I held her even tighter.

As she listened to me at last she started to change back in my arms. Her twisted form eroded away and revealed the young woman I knew so well. Yet her wings too faded away, reminding me of what we had all seen happen that day. My hand ran along her back, feeling the deep gashes left by her torn out wings.

"Heart..." I didn't know what else to say to her, "I'm sorry..."

"Maybe Shadow won't find me this way," Heart said shakily.

"Even if he does, he won't steal ya from me," I promised her as I then stood up, lifting her up in my arms as I did.

I then carried her over to the others. As I did she still cried into my chest, frightened and fatigued. Everyone gathered around us.

"Guys..." Heart started shakily.

"Hey girly-girl," Nosedive greeted as he smiled at his sister.

"Are you ready to come home now?" Mallory asked hopefully.

Heart looked uncertain as she looked around at her memories as they flashed around us, trying to sort themselves out.

"I'm sorry everyone, I didn't want to hurt anyone of you. I didn't want this to happen," she told us.

"We know little sis, it's okay. As Duke said, you're safe at home now. We just need you to wake up," Wildwing assured her in a brotherly tone.

"Let's face everything together, as we always have," Grin reminded her once again.

"But my wings...my magic..." Heart protested gravely, "I don't know if they'll ever come back after this."

"So what?" Mallory questioned, "You fought without them before."

"And if they do come back we'll help you understand them better," Tanya added.

"Guys..." Heart said through her trembling voice, "I love you all so much..."

We all smiled at her.

"We love you too little sis, now come back home, okay?" Wildwing told her as I held Heart tightly in my arms.

Heart nodded her head thankfully as we all started to fade away, though our auras that had been glowing brightly by this point remained behind in her dream.

I awoke back home in the infirmary as I heard the others waking up one by one as well. Quickly I sat up as I looked to the young woman still in my arms as she at last stirred in my embrace. My heart in my chest ached as I watched her open her eyes and look up at me after so long.

"Duke...?" She whispered with tearful, tired sapphire eyes.

"I'm right here Heart," I assured her as she sat up slowly and then leaned into my embrace.

"I was so scared I was goin' ta lose ya sweetheart," I told her.

"I thought I had lost you..." she wept.

"You two are hopeless," Mallory teased lightly as she shook her head watching us.

Wildwing walked over to the infirmary bed we were both sitting on, still without the mask, and rustled his sister's hair.

"No matter what happens we'll keep fighting back, whether it's Dragonus, Shadow, or any other evil," he said to her with relief in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Heart said again.

"It's okay. We all know and understand why you were so afraid. We know what that ray did to you and your memories," Nosedive admitted.

"You went through a lot on your own," Mallory said, "But you know it's not like that anymore right?"

"That creep won't get his claws on you this time," Tanya assured.

"When Shadow comes through the gateway, we'll be here waiting to put up a fight!" Nosedive promised.

"We'll put an end to his evil once and for all," Grin agreed firmly.

Heart looked at me, noticing the bandages still wrapped around me. For a moment she looked frightened, but I rested a gentle hand beside her cheek and had her look up at me instead with those sapphire eyes of hers.

"Don't," I said to her, "I know that wasn't the real you. What matters ta me is that ya didn't leave me. I can take a few more scars if that's what it takes. As long as you're with me, I can take anythin' sweetheart."

I then kissed her forehead, then her cheek as I caught her tears, then finally her lips as I tilted my head to do so. I didn't care that everyone was gathered around us. I never did when it came to her. Nearly losing her reminded me how alone I was before finding her that night. I couldn't stand it. My other hand gripped her, gently caressing her back between her new scars.

When I finally pulled back a little I smiled thankfully at her, "I love you...please don't forget that, no matter what. Don't ever give up on us."

Heart nodded as she hugged me tight, "I love you too."

Then she looked to everyone as she held onto me still, "Thank you everyone for bringing me back home."

"No problem girly-girl," Nosedive chuckled as he patted her shoulder gently.

"Heal up and get some proper rest. Once you both recover we'll go from there," Tanya instructed with a stern, but caring smile.

Before long Phil walked by and heard us as he burst into the room, "Heart thank Heavens! You had us all worried sick!"

Heart couldn't help but smile a little finally. Though a part of me still wondered about the piece of her past she couldn't tell me yet I was just relieved to have her back with us. Letting out a relieved breath I held her close to me as she sank deeper into my embrace. We then both smiled, knowing we were home with her, and knowing whether she was a dragon or not, she was one of us.


End file.
